wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Chen Stormstout
| gender = Male | race = Pandaren | creature = Humanoid | character = Brewmaster | affiliation = Neutral, Independent | faction = Neutral | occupation = Wandering Brewmaster | location = Stormstout Brewery, Pang's Stead, Valley of the Four Winds, Durotar | status = Alive | relatives = Po Stormstout (brother) Shisai Stormstout (nephew) Li Li Stormstout (niece) Mojo Stormstout (presumed) Gao Stormstout (uncle) }} Chen Stormstout, a jovial and independent Brewmaster of Pandaria, like many other Pandaren Brewmasters, left his hidden empire to journey the lands, searching for exotic ingredients for his ever-evolving concoctions. Biography Chen's journeys eventually brought him to the land of Durotar, and his latest brew had a plethora of strange ingredients that he feared would be too hard to acquire. He almost lost hope for his recipe when he was met by Rexxar the travelling Beastmaster. Chen asked Rexxar to retrieve the ingredients for his brew - a barrel of Thunderwater, the egg of a thunder phoenix, and a sprig of thunderbloom. Chen was overjoyed when Rexxar returned with the ingredients, and then mixed his special brew and offered some to Rexxar, who nearly toppled over from the shock of the volatile beverage! Then Rexxar asked if Chen was trying to kill him, probably in the rhetorical sense but possibly not. Chen surmised that he would have to further examine the recipe, having completed one phase of his journey, Chen decided to pause his brewing and join Rexxar's adventure, so that he might better appreciate this beautiful, rugged land he had found himself in. Chen and company went on a secret mission to Theramore Island to help the horde find out why the humans were attacking them. They met with Jaina Proudmoore, who decided to help them out, after seeing what her father had done. Chen helped Rexxar to defend Thrall and Durotar from Kul Tiras incursions. When the Horde was prepared they launched an attack that ended with the death of Grand Admiral Proudmoore. After the battle Chen spent some time in Durotar teaching the brewmaster ways to the mentor of Brewmaster Drohn before travelling on. No one knows where he left afterwards, but several of his empty kegs have been found scattered throughout the Barrens. Like the rest of his people, he has apparently maintained his independence, joining neither the Horde nor the Alliance. In World of Warcraft Chen's existence is hinted at when Horde players find any of the many scattered around the Barrens. Finding one of these kegs can start a player on the short quest chain (3 quests) from who also gives a few bits of lore. He will also send the player a letter containing the Pandaren Monk if they purchased it. In Mists of Pandaria At BlizzCon 2011, it was revealed that players would be able to meet Chen in the upcoming expansion Mists of Pandaria. He appears in the Stormstout Brewery dungeon, helping players by reclaiming his family heritage, and also his beer. He also appears throughout various subzones in the Valley of the Four Winds, beginning with Pang's Stead with his niece, . He serves as a quest giver while he himself is exploring Pandaria. Quests ;Pang's Stead * ;Shang's Stead * ;Mudmug's Place * * * ;Halfhill * * * * ;Stormstout Brewery * * In Warcraft TCG Chen Stormstout is a special Neutral Ally card in the World of Warcraft TCG Fires of Outland set. It is a special card that can be used by both Horde and Alliance players in the game.TCG Outlands/192 This mirrors the official lore as it appeared in previous material, in which Chen Stormstout's was a Neutral Hero in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, originating from a neutral and Independent race as stated in the Role Playing Game and other published lore. Relatives In Mists of Pandaria * can be found in Stormstout Brewery. * can be found lying on the ground at Sunset Brewgarden, Dread Wastes (added in Patch 5.2). * corpse is found in the Dread Wastes (added in Patch 5.2). * can be found trapped in amber in the Morrowchamber beneath Kor'vess, Dread Wastes (added in Patch 5.2). * is Chen's niece and follows him around Pandaria. * can be found Dread Wastes (added in Patch 5.2). *A likely relative of Chen is in Ammen Vale (added in Patch 5.2). In Warcraft III *The random Pandaren Brewmaster Masha Storm-Stout may be related to Chen. Media Images Image:ChenStormStout.jpg|Chen Stormstout in Warcraft III Image:ChenStormStout2.jpg|Chen Stormstout in Warcraft III Chen_Stormstout_in_VFW.jpg|Chen Stormstout meditating at the Valley of the Four Winds. ChenStormstoutHH.jpg|Chen at Halfhill. Videos File:World of Warcraft lore lesson 43 Chen Stormstout File:The Swarm Begins (Mist of Pandaria In-Game Cinematic) SUB See also * Patch changes * * References External links ;Official lore ;News Category:Brewmasters Category:Pandaren Category:Game characters Category:Lore characters Category:Major characters Category:Neutral heroes